Fuyu no Hana
by aicchan
Summary: Kamakura Jidai , di masa itulah sebuah kisah cinta sederhana mewarnai dinginnya musim. GaaHina fic. SPecial for Gaara no Tanjoubi desu XD


**Fuyu no Hana**

(Winter's Flower)

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair : Sabaku no Gaara – Hyuuga Hinata

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Suatu hari tahun 1184 di ibukota Kamakura, salju menutupi ibukota dengan warna putih yang indah. Jalanan tampak lengang, tak satu pun kereta tampak melintas di sana. Tapi tak berarti kegiatan mati sama sekali. Para pekerja bangunan masih bersemangat dan para pedagang masih membuka toko-toko mereka, berharap sedikit rezeki masih akan mendatangi mereka di hari bersalju ini.

Di antara suasana kota itu, tampalah dua orang pemuda tengah berjalan di gang-gang kecil antara bangunan-bangunan yang menghiasi ibu kota itu. salah satunya berambut pirang cerah dan bermata biru, sementara yang lain berambut merah bata dengan bola mata berwarna hijau. Dua sosok itu bukan sosok asing di antara penduduk ibu kota. Tak ada yang tak mengenal seorang Namikaze no Naruto dan Sabaku no Gaara.

Meski keduanya berasal dari kelas bangsawan tinggi, namun keduanya adalah pemuda yang senang berbaur dengan rakyat biasa. Naruto adalah putra tunggal bangsawan Namikaze no Minato, tangan kanan Kaisar. Sedangkan Sabaku no Gaara adalah putra bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku. Keluarga yang merupakan kerabat dekat kaisar dan mengepalai pasukan utama kerajaan.

Hampir tiap hari kedua anak bangsawan ini menghabiskan waktu di kota, dekat dengan rakyat, melihat dari dekat apa yang terjadi dalam ibu kota, segala suka dan segala duka. Kaisar sangat mengagumi dua pemuda itu hingga beliau sendiri meminta Naruto dan Gaara untuk melaporkan apapun jika terjadi masalah di ibukota.

"Hari ini kita makan dimana?" tanya Naruto begitu perutnya mulai protes minta diisi, "kalau ku ajak makan ramen, kau pasti menolak."

"Dingin begini, sebenarnya cocok untuk makan ramen," kata Gaara sambil membenahi lapisan kimononya yang tebal.

Wajah Naruto berubah ceria seketika, "Jadi kita makan ramen nih? Asiiiik!!" sorak Naruto.

Gaara pasrah saja saat Naruto menyeretnya menuju ke kedai ramen kesukaan Naruto, dekat dengan gerbang ibu kota, Ichiraku ramen yang memang enaknya luar biasa.

"Jichan!! Kami datang nih!!" seru Naruto saat mereka berdua msuk dalam kedai yang tak terlalu besar itu.

"Oh—Naruto, Gaara... pesanan yang biasa?" ujar paman penjual ramen itu.

"Tambahkan Gyouza ya, Jichan!!" Naruto pun mengajak Gaara duduk di dekat dapur. Lalu kedai itu pun mulai dipenuhi pembeli yang lain. Tak jarang Naruto dan Gaara disapa oleh pengunjung. Rasanya tak ada yang peduli dengan status kebangsawanan, termasuk yang bersangkutan. Naruto dan Gaara selalu merasa nyaman berada di luar lingkungan istana.

Setelah pesanan datang, Naruto segera menikmatinya dan mengajak Gaara mengobrol, "sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu yang kelima belas. Apa ayahmu serius mau menjodohkanmu kalau kau belum juga dapat calon istri?"

Gaara memandang tajam pada Naruto, "bisa tidak kau bicara hal yang lain? Aku sudah stress sendiri gara-gara permintaan Otousama dan Okaasama yang memintaku menikah cepat-cepat."

Naruto nyengir, "salah sendiri. Kau terlalu menutup diri sih. Coba kau sering menghadiri undangan-undangan pesta bangsawan lain, pasti para gadis sudah berebut ingin menikah denganmu."

Gaara menendang kaki Naruto di bawah meja, membuat si pirang itu tersedak ramen panasnya.

"GAARA!! Kau mau bunuh aku, ya?!!" Naruto menyambar teh hijaunya dan langsung menghabiskan dalam sekali tenggak.

"Kau bicara begitu lagi, aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu!"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal, "tapi kan memang benar. Kau saja yang tidak tahu, tapi gadis-gadis di istana memang sering menggosipkanmu, lho!"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Dari Okaasama," Naruto nyengir, "tapi undangan dari kaisar untuk upacara tahun baru pasti tidak akan kau tolak kan?"

"Jelas saja," Gaara meminum tehnya, "aku tidak mau dipenggal karena menolak undangan pribadi baginda."

Naruto tertawa. Setelah beberapa suap ramen, dia bicara lagi, "omong-omong di upacara itu kabarnya putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga akan tampil di publik untuk pertama kalinya. Kabarnya sih dia gadis yang cantik."

Gaara mengenal keluarga Hyuuga. Jelas. Karena keluarga itu termasuk diantara empat jendral penjaga ibukota yang berada di bawah komando keluarga Sabaku. Dan dia juga akrab dengan Hyuuga no Neji, pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Gaara ingat Neji pernah cerita padanya tentang adik sepupunya yang akan berumur 13 tahun pada bulan terakhir tahun ini.

Menurut adat dan tradisi kuno, seorang gadis baru diizinkan keluar dari rumah saat usianya menginjak tiga belas tahun. Karena usia tiga belas termasuk usia yang matang untuk menikah.

Kadang Gaara suka sebal dengan tradisi kuno itu. Usianya baru saja akan mencapai lima belas, dan ayah juga ibunya sudah merecokinya dengan segala macam hal tentang perjodohan dan sebangsanya.

Kedua kakak Gaara sudah menikah. Temari dipinang oleh putra keluarga Nara. Keluarga terhormat yang mengurus bidang ekonomi. Itu sih karena kedua belah pihak suka sama suka. Sedangkan Kankurou, memang dia dijodohkan, tapi rupanya gadis yang dijodohkan padanya memang sesuai dengan minatnya dan si gadis pun suka dengan sifat Kankurou yang memang bisa dengan cepat mengakrabkan diri dengan orang asing. Maka pernikahan pun berlangsung dua hari setelah pertemuan pertama.

Tapi Gaara sama sekali belum sanggup membayangkan dia punya istri sementara dia masih belum bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Memangnya para orang tua itu kira menikah enak atau bagaimana? Memang sih... selama hidup ini Gaara dikelilingi keluarga yang harmonis. Ayah dan ibunya akur. Temari juga bahagia di rumah keluarga suaminya. Kankurou, setiap hari dia bisa mendeklarasikan cintanya pada sang istri dengan cara yang menurut Gaara luar biasa norak.

"Gaara? Kau masih disini atau jiwamu sudah terbang ke nirwana?" Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Gaara yang bengong. Setelah temannya itu kembali berpijak pada bumi, Naruto melanjutkan apa yang sedari tadi dia bicarakan tanpa sekata pun yang didengar oleh Gaara.

"Jadi... Otousama bilang kalau sebaiknya aku juga mulai cepat-cepat 'berburu'. Kalau tidak, ya perjodohan jadi pilihan terakhir."

Gaara hanya berkomentar 'oh' singkat dan menghabiskan ramennya. Kalau sudah begini rasanya Gaara ingin pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Ke negeri tetangga mungkin. Siapa tahu disana ada adat yang berbeda.

Selesai di kedai ramen, Naruto dan Gaara melanjutkan penjelajahan mereka. Sepertinya hari ini keadaan di ibu kota aman dan tentram. Sedikit kekacauan akibat perusuh yang kurang kerjaan, tapi bisa diatasi dengan gampang oleh Gaara. Saat hari menjelang senja, dua sahabat sejak kecil itu pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke istana.

"Yakin kau tidak mau ikut makan malam di rumahku? Okaasama pasti senang kalau kau datang."

Gaara menggeleng lagi untuk menolak tawaran Naruto, "hari ini Temari datang. Jadi aku akan makan malam di rumah."

"Oh... oke. Kalau begitu sampai besok, Gaara."

Mereka berpisah di halaman depan istana, karena keluarga Naruto hidup di sisi utara kompleks istana, sementara rumah keluarga Gaara ada di sisi selatan. Istana utama, kediaman Kaisar, ada di sisi Timur, karena dari arah itulah matahari terbit.

Gaara melangkah pelan melewati koridor-koridor kayu ukir yang indah. Pemandangan halaman istana sama seperti pemandangan di kota, putih. Karena salju terus turun tanpa henti sejak pagi tadi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Gaara sibuk membalas salam dari setiap orang yang menyapanya. Karena keluarga Gaara termasuk tingkat atas dalam jajaran bangsawan, langka sekali Gaara menyapa orang, yang ada selalu dia yang disapa duluan. Jengah juga, tapi apa boleh buat... tradisi.

Gaara makin sebal dengan kata itu.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, istana mulai disibukkan dengan persiapan perayaan tahun baru. Panggung megah dibangun di halaman utama istana, para pelayan istana sibuk menghias taman dan tepian kolam yang membeku. Para pengawal istana pun sibuk memastikan kalau keamanan istana tetap terjaga.

Tapi diantara hiruk pikuk istana, Gaara malah terlihat sangat bosan. Dia duduk di koridor luar kamarnya. Sebenarnya pagi ini dia ada janji dengan Naruto, tapi mendadak datanglah utusan keluarga Namikaze yang membawa pesan kalau Naruto tidak bisa datang karena keluarga Namikaze tengah kedatangan tamu dari jauh.

Akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja. Hari itu rasanya seluruh istana heboh sendiri. Kain-kain terbaik dikeluarkan untuk hiasan, sulaman dan sutra menjadi penghias istana yang sempurna.

Gaara melintasi koridor menuju ke aula utama, tempat dimana nanti Yang Mulia Kaisar akan menonton seluruh prosesi upacara perayaan tahun baru. Rangka panggung sudah berdiri dengan kokoh. Tukang kayu terbaik di ibu kota mati-matian mempersembahkan kemampuan mereka untuk menyuguhkan sebuah panggung megah. Gaara yakin sekali kalau perayaan tahun ini akan sama meriahnya dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

.

Setelah bosan melihat seluruh persiapan, Gaara pun pergi menuju ke sisi paling tenang di kompleks istana. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di Kuil. Bangunan kuno itu terletak di sisi barat. Sangat tenang... sakral dan indah.

Gaara melintasi sebuah jembatan kayu panjang yang membelah danau alami yang tak membeku ditengah musim dingin ini. Tak ada riak di danau itu seolah air tampak seperti cermin besar yang memantulkan cerahnya langit pagi itu.

Mendadak ketenangan itu terisi oleh suara petikan koto yang indah. Gaara tak pernah mendengar permainan koto seperti itu sebelumnya. Mengikuti naluri, Gaara melangkah mencari asal suara petikan alat musik itu hingga akhirnya dia tiba di ruang utama kuil itu. Di sana dia melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang dikelilingi oleh para dayangnya.

Gaara mematung di pintu masuk ruangan itu. senandung nada yang melantun dari senar-senar itu seolah menghipnotisnya. Seumur hidup dia tidak pernah menikmati musik sampai seperti ini.

Mata Gaara terpaku pada sosok gadis asing itu. Sungguh seorang putri yang jelita. Parasnya cantik, kulitnya putih dan sosoknya yang dibalut kimono berwarna pink lembut memebuat gadis itu tampak seperti sekuntum bunga yang baru mekar. Sekuntum bunga yang mekar dengan indahnya diantara hujan salju yang tak bernoda.

Entah berapa lama Gaara berdiri di sana, sampai akhirnya mata gadis itu yang semula terpejam, terbuka perlahan. Nada yang mengalun langsung terhenti saat gadis itu menyadari kalau ada yang tengah melihatnya.

Para dayang pun segera menyadari kehadiran Gaara. Dengan gerak cepat, gadis-gadis dayang itu langsung menutupi sosok nona mereka dengan selendang mereka.

"Maaf, nona belum diizinkan bertemu dengan seorang pria," ujar salah seorang dayang.

"Ah... kalau begitu maafkan saya," Gaara membungkuk sopan dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi sampai dia kembali ke kediamannya, sosok gadis itu terus memenuhi pikirannya. Gaara tak lagi bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan gadis itu. Dia langsung tahu begitu dia memandang bola mata gadis itu. Ya... bola mata berwarna putih yang berbias lavender... ciri khas keluarga Hyuuga. Jadi gadis itu pasti adalah Hyuuga no Hinata... adik sepupu Neji.

.

#

.

Akhirnya pesta perayaan tahun baru pun dimulai juga. Sungguh hari yang sempurna untuk berpesta. Langit begitu cerah dan udara cukup bersahabat. Para pelayan istana dengan rapi dan teratur mulai mengeluarkan berbagai macam hidangan untuk Kaisar dan juga para bangsawan. Gaara duduk di samping ayahnya, bersebelahan dengan Naruto yang juga duduk di sebelah ayahnya sendiri. Mereka tak sabar juga menikmati pertunjukan akhir tahun ini.

Tak lama, acara pertama pun dimulai, jelas dimulai dengan lantunan doa dari para pendeta. Lalu diikuti dengan pertunjukan tari dari gadis-gadis bangsawan yang sangat indah dan memukau. Acara berikutnya adalah pertunjukan musik yang dimainkan oleh putra para bangsawan dan juga kaum pelajar. Segala jenis alat musik dimainkan dengan keharmonisan yang luar biasa.

Kemudian di pertengahan perayaan, tradisi pun dimulai. Putri-putri yang telah memasuki usia tiga belas mulai diperkenalkan pada khalayak. Gaara sama sekali tidak menaruh minat. Pikirannya masih terpaku pada sosok seorang Hyuuga no Hinata.

Setelah tiga gadis diperkenalkan oleh keluarga mereka dan mempertunjukan keahlian mereka, entah tari, puisi atau apa, akhirnya Gaara menunjukkan minatnya saat dia melihat sosok Hyuuga no Hiashi berjalan menaiki panggung. Di belakangnya berjalanlah seorang gadis yang mengenakan kain putih semi transparan untuk menutupi wajahnya, seperti tiga gadis sebelumnya. Dia berjalan begitu anggun dan diiringi oleh para dayang.

Naruto sepertinya menyadari kalau sobatnya yang satu itu menaruh perhatian pada sosok di panggung itu. Naruto menyenggol lengan Gaara dengan sikunya, "dia yang kau temui di kuil?" bisik Naruto.

Dan Gaara hanya mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok di belakang Hiashi yang tengah memperkenalkan putri sulungnya pada khalayak. Selesai perkenalan singkat, akhirnya tudung wajah gadis itu pun dibuka, menampakkan kecantikan yang membuat tempat itu untuk sesaat menjadi sunyi.

Naruto pun tampaknya terpesona pada kecantikan alami gadis itu, "Gaara... tak salah kalau kau sampai terpesona padanya. Dia cantik sekali."

Komentar Naruto sama sekali tak sampai di telinga Gaara, karena saat Hinata mulai memainkan koto-nya... seluruh suara di dunia Gaara seolah melebur dalam lantunan nada yang lembut itu.

.

#

.

Waktu terasa membodohi Gaara. Tanpa terasa mingu pertama di tahun yang baru sudah berlalu. Dan tingkah Gaara akhir-akhir ini membuat Naruto senewen sendiri.

"AAARGGHH!!! KAU ITU KALO MAU MATI, MATI SEKALIAN!! JANGAN SEPERTI MAYAT HIDUP BEGINI!!!" teriak Naruto frustasi saat omongannya sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Gaara. Itu dengan sukses membuat dia jadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung kedai Ichiraku.

"Naruto... kenapa teriak-teriak begitu?" tanya salah seoran pengunjung, "untung kau tidak buat salah satu dari kami mati tersedak ramen.

Naruto melipat tangannya dan cemberut, "Gaara nih... lagi kena penyakit yang namanya 'Jatuh Cinta'."

"EEEEHHHHHH!!!!"

Seruan tidak percaya itu terbagi dua intonasi. Sebagian penuh dengan rasa tidak percaya dari para laki-laki, dan sisanya penuh dengan nada kecewa dari para gadis. Dalam sekejap meja tempat Naruto dan Gaara duduk mendadak dikelilingi orang-orang di kedai itu.

"Gaara jatuh cinta? Tuan bangsawan yang 'ini' akhirnya jatuh cinta juga? Naruto—katakan siapa yang sudah mencuri hatinya?" seru seseorang entah siapa dan yang mana.

"Putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga."

"Ohh—keluarga Hyuuga. Memang keturunan keluarga itu tampan dan cantik semua," kata seorang gadis, "lihat saja Hyuuga no Neji Sama. Dia tampan sekali..."

Kedai itu mendadak jadi heboh dengan obrolan yang makin lama makin melantur kemana-mana. Bosan dan jengah—Gaara melesat pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan Naruto di tengah kerumunan orang itu.

"G-GAARAA!! KAU MAU KEMANA?"

"Pulang," jawab Gaara lirih, tak berharap Naruto mendengarnya. Karena malas berjalan, Gaara pun menyewa sebuah kereta untuk mengantarnya kembali ke istana.

.

Di kamarnya—Gaara berbaring di tatami dan memandang ke luar, dimana salju mulai turun perlahan. Sudah satu minggu sejak perkenalan Hinata pada publik. Sekarang gadis itu pasti jadi incaran keluarga bangsawan yang lain. Sebenarnya orang tua Gaara juga sudah bilang kalau mereka akan mengirimkan lamaran pada keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi Gaara menolak. Hinata terlalu berharga untuk didapatkan hanya dengan cara lamaran. Dia ingin mendapatkan gadis itu dengan usahanya sendiri. Dan dia tahu... itu tidak akan mudah.

Gaara bangun dan membenahi pakaiannya. Lengan kimononya terlipat kesana sini, sungguh tak layak kalau mau keluar rumah. Maka Gaara pun memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya.

Setelah seminggu diam tanpa melakukan apapun, akhirnya hari ini Gaara memutuskan kalau setidaknya dia harus bertemu dengan Hinata secara pribadi. Bukan dengan cara perkenalan kaku ala perjodohan. Gaara sudah bosan karena dia juga hadir saat acara perjodohan kedua kakaknya.

Gaara berjalan menuju ke arah kuil. Berharap dia bisa bertemu dengan Hinata di sana. Saat ini status Hinata adalah 'avaible', jadi para dayang tidak akan menghalanginya untuk bertemu dengan nona mereka.

Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba, Gaara mendengar suara petikan koto saat dia melewati jembatan di kuil. Sedikit mempercepat langkah, Gaara pun menuju ke ruang utama kuil itu.

Memang... ada Hinata di sana, bersama para dayang... dan juga... Neji...

"_Ini tidak bagus,"_ batin Gaara. Terang-terangan mengakui perasaannya pada Hinata di hadapan Neji yang adalah kakak sepupu gadis itu sama sekali belum masuk dalam daftar strategi yang sudah Gaara susun. Ingin rasanya Gaara berbalik pergi, tapi dia sudah terlanjur datang. Dia tidak tahu apa besok Hinata akan ada di sini lagi atau tidak. Jadilah... sedikit nekad, Gaara pun melangkah ke depan pintu ruangan luas dan megah itu.

Di saat yang sama, Hinata menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sana. Dia menghentikan pemainan koto-nya dan memandang siapa gerangan yang datang. Begitu dia melihat sosok seorang pemuda berambut merah dan bermata emerald, mendadak wajahnya terasa panas dan dia langsung memalingkan mukanya.

Itu dia... pemuda yang sama dengan yang datang kemari saat dia masih belum menjalani upacara kedewasaannya. Pemuda yang langsung mencuri hati Hinata di pandangan pertama.

Hinata tahu siapa pemuda itu. Setelah upacara perayaan tahun baru, dia melihat pemuda itu duduk di tempat keluarga Sabaku. Pastilah dia adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Pemuda yang dekat dengan Kaisar dan juga penerus dari pimpinan pasukan istana.

Kemarin, Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya pada kakak sepupunya tentang pemuda itu. Apakah dia telah memiliki pasangan, dan Hinata tak bisa mengingkari kalau dia senang mendengarnya. Karena itu juga, sampai sekarang Hinata menolak semua lamaran yang datang untuknya. Beruntung kedudukan ayahnya cukup tinggi, jadi meski dari pihak perempuan, Hinata punya hak menolak.

Kesunyian yang seakan telah berlangsung seadab itu akhirnya buyar oleh suara Neji yang menyapa Gaara.

"Hai, Gaara. Tumben kau ada di kuil? Ingin berdoa?" tanya Neji pada pemuda yang telah akrab dengannya sejak dulu itu.

"Tidak... aku... hanya kebetulan lewat," Gaara memandang sosok Hinata yang memunggunginya.

Mendadak Neji maju dan menyeret Gaara keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia membawa Gaara hingga ke dekat jembatan, "kau tidak perlu berpura-pura di depanku, Gaara," kata Neji, "langsung saja, kau tertarik dengan sepupuku kan?"

Kadang Gaara mati kutu juga kalau berhadapan dengan Neji yang tidak kenal istilah basa-basi. Tapi Gaara juga termasuk tipe yang tidak begitu suka bicara tanpa arti, itu juga yang membuat Gaara menjadi akrab dengan Neji. Tak perlu buang tenaga untuk berbohong.

"Ya—kau benar," jawab Gaara akhirnya.

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Neji, "lalu... kenapa belum juga ada pinangan darimu untuknya? Padahal dia sudah menolak semua pria yang datang padanya."

"Eh?" Gaara memandang Neji dengan rasa terkejut, nyaris tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar, "maksudmu..."

Neji memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam lengan kimononya, "ya seperti kataku. Dia menolak semua pelamar... karena dia menunggumu!!"

Kalau saja ada Naruto disini, pasti yang heboh duluan adalah dia, bukan Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu cuma bisa diam mematung, otaknya memproses apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Neji barusan. Dia tersadar lagi saat Neji menepuk punggungnya kelewat keras.

"Temui dia dan ungkapkan apa yang ingin kau katakan!!" kata Neji, "hanya saja jangan sampai membuatnya pingsan karena terlalu senang."

Gaara tak bisa melawan saat Neji memaksanya masuk ke ruangan utama kuil dan dia juga tidak bisa mencegah aat Neji meminta para dayang agar meninggalkan nona mereka. Gaara tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Biasanya dia selalu tenang, selalu berkepala dingin dan bisa mengatasi situasi apapun dengan fokus. Tapi kali ini, seluruh pembendaharaan kata dalam otaknya menghilang dan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Sungguh sangat tidak sopan berada berdua dengan seorang gadis, namun tak mengatakan apa-apa. Maka Gaara memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan. Yang wajar saja... tak perlu terburu-buru.

Gaara berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih duduk di lantai kayu dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Gaara, "...selamat siang, Hyuuga Ojousama," sapanya, "saya Gaara, dari keluarga Sabaku."

Saat itu barulah Hinata memandangnya, "s-salam kenal... Sabaku Sama..."

"Gaara saja."

"... G-Gaara Sama."

Hening menyapa lagi. Agaknya Hinata juga bukan tipe pembicara yang baik, sama halnya seperti Gaara. Tapi karena tekad bulat sudah membara dalam diri Gaara, pemuda itu berpikir cepat untuk menemukan topik pembicaraan.

"... Permainan koto-mu bagus. Kau pasti sudah berlatih sejak kecil."

"I-iya... saya... suka sekali bermain musik," ujar Hinata.

Lalu Gaara pun duduk di dekat Hinata, "boleh aku dengar satu lagu darimu?"

Hinata tampak ragu sejenak, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk dan mulai memainkan koto kesayangannya. Gaara membiarkan jiwa dan raganya menikmati alunan yang telah menjeratnya sejak kali pertama itu.

.

Setelah lagu itu selesai dimainkan, Neji masuk dan menghampiri Gaara. Dia meminta supaya Gaara mengantarkan Hinata pulang karena dia ada urusan mendadak. Jelas ini bukan permintaan sepele. Karena mengantar pulang seorang gadis ke rumahnya sama saja dengan mengatakan dengan lantang kalau seorang pria hendak melamar sang gadis.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Gaara, Neji pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sebenarnya sih Neji senang sekali kalau Gaara akan jadi iparnya. Setidaknya dia tahu kalau Gaara lebih bertanggung jawab dari pada putra-putra bangsawan lain yang manja.

"Jadi... tidak keberatan kalau aku yang mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Gaara ragu... sedikit takut kalau Hinata akan menolaknya. Tapi ternyata, gadis itu mengangguk dengan pipi yang merona merah.

Ah... betapa cinta terkadang memberi jalan yang begitu mudah pada mereka yang mengharapkannya.

.

Tiba di kediamannya, Gaara langsung menemui ibunya untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Bukan tipe Gaara untuk selalu curhat pada sang ibu, tapi dia tidak mau menyimpan sendiri rasa bahagianya. Dan Karura, ibu Gaara, tampak luar biasa senang.

"Jadi apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengan Hinata Ojousama?" tanya Karura antusias.

"Tak banyak. Kami hanya berbincang sedikit sambil menikmati teh."

Karura tersenyum, "tapi tadi katamu ia membuka tirai bambunya 1), kan? Dan kalian bicara dengan saling bertatap muka?"

Gaara mengangguk sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Kapan kau akan melamarnya, nak?" tanya Karura.

"Sebelum ulang tahunku, Okaasama. Dan aku akan meminangnya sendiri."

Karura tersenyum, "kau mendapat restuku, nak. Otousama juga pasti akan merestuimu. Hinata Ojousama sungguh gadis yang mempesona. Kau beruntung mendapatkannya."

Ya... memang Gaara merasa kalau sekarang dia adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia.

.

#

.

"JADI KAU AKAN MELAMARNYA??!!" suara melengking tinggi khas Naruto menerobos telinga Gaara tanpa ampun. Pemuda hyperaktif itu mendekati Gaara yang duduk di beranda kamarnya di lantai dua, "lalu lalu lalu... kapan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Minggu ini. Dua hari sebelum ulang tahunku."

"Akhirnya... kau akan menikah juga. Aku senang sekali..."

"Kau itu apa-apaan sih? Memang kau ini siapaku? Semangat sekali."

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung memasang wajah sok sedih, "kau kok jahat sih? Padahal selama ini aku kan sudah setia padamu." Dia pun langsung nyengir begitu melihat Gaara melotot padanya.

"Ahhh... jadi setelahmu, gilliran aku yang 'berburu' nih? Kalau sudah dekat bulan sepuluh, Otousama dan Okaasama pasti mulai bawel lagi supaya aku cepat-cepat mencari jodoh," Naruto kini berbaring di tatami kamarnya.

Gaara berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya, "setidanya kau masih punya waktu sembilan bulan lagi. Pelan-pelan saja!" katanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Menemui Hinata."

Senyuman jahil muncul di wajah Naruto, "yang lagi mesra..." dia tertawa, "sampaikan salamku untuknya."

Gaara tak menjawab dan langsung meninggalkan kamar Naruro. Setelah berpamitan pada Kushina –ibu Naruto-, Gaara pun langsung menuju ke rumah kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

.

"Gaara Sama. Ojousama sudah menunggu anda. Silahkan," seorang pelayan menyambutnya di pintu masuk rumah itu.

Gaara melepas alas kakinya dan mengikuti kemana pelayan itu membawanya, meski dia sudah tahu kemana. Dia akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan yang tak seberapa luas namun tertata apik. Hinata duduk di tatami dan sedang membuat kerajinan dari bunga-bunga kering.

"Gaara Sama..." sapa Hinata saat menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu.

Gaara duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata, "bunga kering lagi. Ternyata selain musik, kau juga pintar membuat kerajinan."

Pipi Hinata merona merah mendengar itu. Dia meneruskan membuat rangkaian bunga kering yang direkatkan pada selembar kertas. Gaara—yang sama sekali tidak punya bakat seni, hanya bisa diam melihat bagaimana piawainya Hinata menata bunga-bunga itu hingga menjadi komposisi yang indah.

Sejak kunjungan pertama ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga, Gaara dan Hinata memang makin sering bertemu. Terlebih lagi Hiashi sudah memberikan restunya. Jadi sebenarnya tanpa proses lamaran pun, Gaara sudah resmi menjadi 'tunangan' Hinata. Namun di tiap pertemuan mereka, jarang sekali terjadi percakapan. Karena keduanya merasa kalau kata tak bisa mewakili apa yang mereka rasakan.

Gaara sudah senang dia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Hinata. Sebaliknya juga begitu. Jadi dia dan Hinata lebih memilih menghabiskan banyak waktu dalam diam. Meski terkadang juga mereka pergi ke taman yang kini masih didominasi warna putih. Di sana mereka baru mulai berbincang dan mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat lagi.

Hinata tak butuh pujian atau rayuan, hanya dengan bersama dengan Gaara saja dia sudah merasa senang. Gaara berbeda dengan semua pria yang coba melamarnya. Kebanyakan pria pasti langsung sibuk menyanjung-nyanjung Hinata dengan kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak tulus. Tapi Gaara tidak seperti itu. Meski tanpa kata-kata, perilaku Gaara menunjukkan kalau pemuda itu perhatian padanya. Menjaganya... dan kalau Hinata boleh sedikit besar kepala, dia bisa melihat bagaimana pandangan mata Gaara begitu memujanya, seperti Hinata juga memuja pemuda itu.

Seperti saat ini, Hinata berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar dia bisa dengan wajar membuat hiasan bunga kering ini, karena merasakan pandangan Gaara padanya saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya berdebar-debar.

Hari ini pun tak banyak yang dibicarakan antara mereka berdua. Hinata hanya menanyakan kegiatan Gaara seharian ini. Gaara juga menanyakan hal yang sama. Diselingi sedikit 'gangguan' dari Neji, hari itu berjalan dengan sangat menyenangkan. Gaara menemani hingga Hinata selesai dengan kerajinan tangannya, kemudian mereka berjalan sejenak ke taman rumah itu dan Gaara mengundurkan diri saat tiba waktunya makan malam. Menolak dengan halus tawaran makan malam dari keluarga Hyuuga.

"Besok aku kemari lagi... dan lusa... aku ingin mendengar jawaban 'ya' darimu."

Hinata tersenyum, "aku tidak akan menjawab apapun selain itu."

Saat menyentuh sisi wajah Hinata, Gaara mendadak tak lagi merasakan dingin di sekitarnya. Seolah dia sedang berada di tengah musim semi yang hangat, "oyasuminasai 2)."

"Oyasuminasai..."

Sebelum beranjak pergi, Gaara pun mencium pipi Hinata yang membuat wajah gadis itu merona merah dengan sempurna. Hinata pun membungkukkan badannya daat Gaara beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Tapi Hinata tidak segera masuk dalam rumah, dia terus memandang punggung Gaara yang makin menjauh.

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Dua hari lagi... Gaara akan melamarnya. Menjadi seorang istri, dulu hal itu seperti momok menakutkan untuk Hinata, tapi kini, dia tak sabar untuk hidup berdua dengan Gaara dan mendampingi pemuda itu sepanjang hidupnya. Dan dia yakin... hidupnya akan jadi sangat bahagia... Selamanya...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, GAARA SAMAAA!!! I MISS YOU SO!!! *peyuk2 Gaara*

Fuh... Syukurlah ini fic bisa jadi tepat waktu. Meski pendek bangeeeet, nget nget!!! Yang penting jadi!! *ditendang* Mana Gaara jadi OOC gitu pula. Uhuhuhuhuhuhu...*Pose terpuruk*

Okeh*bangkit lagi*—kali ini saia hadir membawa nuansa Jepang kuno. Era Kamakura. Kenapa saia pilih era ini? Satu... Karena cocok dengan nama Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara. Dua... karena author abis nonton dorama taiga (sejarah) yang judunya Yoshitsune. Ihihihihihi.

Kaum bangsawan di era ini biasa menambahkan no diantara nama kecil dan nama keluarga. Ya kaya' Sabaku no Gaara, yang diartikan secara harafiah sebagai 'Gaara dari keluarga Sabaku'.^^ Makanya yang lain juga saia tambahkan kata no diantara nama mereka^^ *maksa*

Penjelasan

1) Jaman itu, para gadis yang belum beristri tidak diperkenankan untuk bicara langsung dengan seorang pria. Jadi tiap menerima tamu, antara si gadis dan si tamu dipasang sebuah tirai bambu, jadi mereka tak bertemu muka secara langsung. Apabila si gadis memutuskan membuka tirai itu, tandanya dia akan siap menerima lamaran dari si pria.

2) Oyasumi di sini bukan berarti selamat tidur, tapi lebih ke 'selamat beristirahat'. Ga berarti harus tidur^^

So... ripiu?


End file.
